


Take A Chance On Me

by FluffMonsta



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Truck AU, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffMonsta/pseuds/FluffMonsta
Summary: When things get hot in the ice cream truck, Blake has a plan to cool things down.Yang raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I’d rather not do this down in the water where my little sister might see, thank you very much.”Slapping her shoulder on the way down, Blake hopped off the cooler. “Get your mind out of the gutter."





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressOfEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and Me, and One Hot Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379691) by [EmpressOfEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge). 



> thanks for letting me write this fic inside your fic lmao. shout out to CarmillaAndStuff and BloodRaven55 for helping me with all my questions about how to write and giving me super positive feedback on this, the very first thing I've ever written for fun. love y'all nerds :P

“I thought you said this was a health code violation?”

Blake scoffed. “We don’t have to do this if you’re just going to complain.”

Yang lifted her hands in surrender. “It wasn’t a complaint, no ma’am!” She smirked. “My mouth has better things to do than that.”

The soft click of the ice cream truck door unlocking rang out, and Yang casually reached out to open it. She waved for Blake to go in first before climbing in and shutting the door behind them.

Blake grabbed her hand before heading into the back. “Don’t let go this time. Can’t have you tripping again.”

Yang pouted. “But falling for you was so easy to do! Plus it led to a… pretty nice situation, don’t you think?” She shifted closer to Blake as they stopped in front of the cooler. Reaching out, she grabbed her other hand, gently swinging them in the small space between them.

Blake sighed, bringing their joined hands up to her face. Yang responded instantly, untangling their fingers so she could gently cup Blake’s face.

“So… I seem to remember you saying something about your mouth having better things to do than complain?” Blake asked, meeting Yang’s eyes and staring in challenge. Yang leaned in close, letting their lips just barely brush each other. Blake’s eyes fluttered, but she determinedly kept them open. “This isn’t a convincing argument so far.”

Moving one hand to the back of Blake’s neck, Yang tangled her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of her head. “Maybe this will do the trick,” she whispered. She moved forward to close the distance between them, pressing Blake’s legs and lower back into the cooler as she kissed her. Blake’s eyes finally closed, losing herself in the sensation of Yang’s soft lips on her own.

They kissed slowly, lazily, taking their time in the oppressive summer heat. Nothing outside of the ice cream truck mattered; Blake’s past held no power over her and Yang’s life off the island had no weight. Only the here and now, wrapped up in each other, was important.

As Yang sighed into her mouth, she took advantage and bit her lower lip, sucking lightly before releasing it. It made Yang inhale sharply, pulling back to lock eyes with her. “Wrap your legs around my waist?” She trailed her hands down Blake’s body until they rested low, ready for the shift in position.

Blake slowly lifted a leg, too busy chasing Yang’s mouth for another kiss to feel any kind of hurry. It made Yang huff, using the only leg around her waist to lift Blake further, forcing her other foot off the ground. Blake grumbled but bent her other leg, locking her ankles together behind Yang and gripping her shoulders.

With a grunt of effort, Yang set her on the cooler. “You were right. I do like you looking down on me, baby.” Blake gasped as Yang started kissing down her neck, scraping with teeth when she least expected it. She thread her hands into blonde hair, taking care not to tug any strands.

“I knew I had you pegged as a bottom,” she rasped out. Yang nipped her neck at that, running her tongue on it after to soothe. “Didn’t think I could get you to admit it, though.” She felt more than saw Yang’s smile against her skin.

“If wanting the most beautiful woman in the world above me makes me a bottom, so be it. You think you can handle all this power?” Yang took the moment to flex her arms, striking a few poses that made her biceps bulge. They both collapsed into giggles, taking a minute to catch their breath.

It was Blake that broke the silence. “So… it’s pretty hot in here. I had a bit of an idea, if you’re up for it.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I’d rather not do this down in the water where my little sister might see, thank you very much.”

Slapping her shoulder on the way down, Blake hopped off the cooler. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I was thinking a popsicle or something sounded really good right about now.” She opened the cooler lid, leaning part way in to rummage.

Taking advantage, Yang stepped forward, slotting her body right up against Blake’s. She leaned down too, pointing at a popsicle with a plain white wrapper. “What about that one? I like pretty much every flavor so it should be fine.” She watched as Blake snatched it up, both straightening so that the lid could fall shut. “So are we sharing it or what?”

Blake glanced from the popsicle in her hand back to Yang. With a sly smile, she responded, “I suppose you could say that.” She reached forward, grabbing Yang by the arm and pulling her into a searing kiss. Taking care not to lose grip on the treat, she wound her arms behind Yang’s neck, deepening the kiss further.

Yang melted into her. Her hands began wandering, sliding slowly from Blake’s waist to her ribs and back down. On the third tortuous trip back up, they slid under her tank top. She felt the shiver that went through Blake, felt the goosebumps rising in a trail as she dragged her blunt fingernails along her skin. There was a charge in the air now, almost a sense of urgency.

As they continued to kiss, Blake tugged at the bottom of Yang’s shirt. Without saying a word, Yang stepped back to tear it off before stepping right back into her. Her mouth was nearly desperate, each kiss with a hint of teeth on lips. Blake moaned at a particularly rough bite to her bottom lip. It seemed to signal Yang to begin working lower, working open mouth kisses down her jaw, her neck, over her collarbone, and finally to the swell of her breasts peeking out above the edge of her tank top.

Blake arched her back, silently asking for more. Yang was quick to do so, biting where shoulder met neck, sure to leave another hickey. It brought Blake out of her daze enough to tug Yang back up for a kiss, huffing at the thought of buying more cover up. Yang’s voice startled her.

“Is it hot enough for that popsicle now, baby?” she rasped, voice low.

“Oh!” Blake blinked. “I… forgot I was even holding it.” She unfurled the wrapper without looking, so used to doing it for kids who came up without a parent and struggled to get them open. She pushed Yang back, letting her be the one against the cooler for once. “I hope you don’t mind needing a shower after this.”

Yang’s eyes devoured her, roaming from head to toe and back in a heated glance. “I was going to need one anyway.” It made Blake blush, barely noticeable against her already flushed skin.

“Well… here goes then.” Darting in to steal a kiss, Blake used it as a distraction to bring the popsicle up and drag it across Yang’s abs. Blake certainly wasn’t expecting the full body shudder and deep moan, and from the look on her face, neither was Yang. Keeping their eyes locked, Blake repeated the action, watching as Yang’s seemed to tint red.

“Blake,” Yang managed to get out, swallowing another moan. Her heart nearly stopped at Blake’s next move: kneeling on the floor to chase the popsicle’s path with her tongue. “Holy shit, Blake!” Her knees shook, her heart hammered, her lungs struggled to take in air.

Blake let the popsicle roam higher, dragging it through Yang’s cleavage. Her tongue was quick to follow, not letting a single drop go to waste. It was only when she went to swipe the popsicle across Yang’s lips that a problem arose.

“Oh my god…”

“What? What is it?”

Blake laughed, backing away from Yang completely. “Did you see this?”

“See what?” Yang was so confused. At least until she finally got a good look at what Blake was talking about. She nearly doubled over with how strong her laughter was. “Oh my god! I was so focused on you, I didn’t notice that at all!”

The popsicle was one of those meant to look like a cartoon character. The Hunstman was lopsided from being partially melted, but even before that, he was not a handsome treat. The colors were haphazard, his facial expression constipated looking instead of stoic. Worst of all were his eyes… those gumballs making him look two different directions at once like some kind of lizard.

“Blake! You were using that… that… thing on me?”

She ducked her head. “You were the one who picked it out! And I was focused on other things too!”

Yang snorted. “Okay, but I’m not the one who works with these things every summer. How did you not know before opening it?” She pushed off the cooler, walking the two steps to pick her shirt up off the ground.

“I usually know based on where in the cooler I grab it from because we empty the boxes into it to save space. That or the shape of them for the weird ones,” she explained. She watched as Yang put her shirt back on. “So… this was a thing that happened.”

Yang laughed again. “It certainly cooled me down in more ways than one. I’ll still need a shower, but it won’t have to be a cold one now. Thank you, Huntsman. You did your duty admirably!” She popped off a quick salute at the popsicle that Blake had tossed into the trash can under the counter. “Well, this was fun.”

That got a deep sigh out of Blake. “I’m sorry. I should have been paying more attention.” She shifted her weight, reaching across her body to hold one of her elbows.

“Whoa! Hey, it’s okay,” Yang assured her, folding her into her arms for a hug. “It was fun while it lasted, and it really did cool us off! I’d say that’s a win in my book for tonight’s date.” Nuzzling Blake’s hair, Yang rocked them back and forth, waiting for Blake to relax.

Another deep sigh. “You’re right. Although if you think our date is over, you’re about to be surprised.” She pulled back just enough to stay in the hug but far enough to make eye contact. “You’re pretty sticky and I know the perfect place to take a shower.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do you now? Perhaps a fair maiden such as yourself could lead me there. A weary wanderer such as myself gets lost quite easily, you know.”

Blake laughed, grabbing one of Yang’s hands. “Yes, and perhaps if you’re good on the walk over, this fair maiden might join you in the shower.”

Together, they stepped back out onto the beachfront.


End file.
